


Juego de Niños

by Erzs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otra vez había tenido ese recuerdo... ¿Qué significaba?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juego de Niños

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Teen Wolf ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son de MTV, Jeff Davis, etc.

Derek veía aquella figura infantil parada en la puerta de su casa, junto a una mujer sonriente. Aun cuando no lograba distinguirla bien, había algo tan familiar y relajante en aquella sombra, que le hacía querer acercarse más. Vestía una especie de sudadera roja, de unas tallas más grandes de lo que debería y su rostro no le parecía más que una especie de mancha pálida

—Derek –oyó la voz de su madre mientras saludaba alegremente a la recién llegada. — ¿Por qué no salen a jugar al bosque? Pero asegúrate de cuidarlo mucho, que tú ya eres un chico grande.

Aunque sentía que esa situación, el verse obligado a cuidar de aquel niño, debía molestarle, no lo hizo. Le agradaba. Cada que salía a jugar con él, aun cuando básicamente fuera de la mitad de su edad, era lo más divertido en el mundo.

Y es que el chico nunca paraba de hablar y de preguntarle cosas, que el mayor respondía sin siquiera estar seguro. Pero el menor siempre parecía satisfecho con sus respuestas y le decía lo listo que era.

—Der, ¿Sabías que tu hermana está en mi clase?... ¿Puedes pedirle que deje de molestarme? –ambos se encontraban a la orilla de pequeño arroyo, cerca de la casa Hale. Lanzaban piedras al agua mientras trataban de hacerlas rebotar

— ¿Cora? –Notó como asentía –No le hagas mucho caso. Hace eso porque le gustas.

— ¿Le gusto? ¡Pero ella a mí no! Las niñas son asquerosas.

—No dirás eso en el futuro. Algún día te casaras con una niña.

— ¡Claro que no! –un silencio extraño se formó entre ambos. —Derek… ¿No me puedo casar contigo cuando crezca? ¿Por favor?

El mayor dudó unos segundos. Miró la carita de ilusión del chico, y no pudo negarse. Que más daba ¿No? Solo era un tonto juego que ninguno recordaría en el futuro.

—Está bien. En el futuro me casaré contigo.

…

Otra vez había soñado con aquel recuerdo. Había olvidado casi todo lo ocurrido antes del incendio, por lo cual no se explicaba la razón de ello. ¿Por qué era esa memoria en particular? ¡Ni siquiera podía recordar el rostro o el nombre de aquel niño!

Se levantó frustrado, mientras oía el timbre de la puerta. Reconoció el olor enseguida, Scott y compañía. A regañadientes, abrió la puerta sin prestar atención.

No fue hasta que levanto el rostro, que quedo en blanco.

Aquel chico lleno de lunares mirándolo fijamente, llevaba un suéter rojo. Fue como encender un foco en su memoria, aclarando todas las imágenes en su cabeza. Por eso tenía ese recuerdo. Su olor había despertado esa parte de su memoria.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo empezaron a hablar. La manada de alfas se había infiltrado en su escuela o algo como eso.

Decidió olvidar su sueño por el momento, después de todo tenían cosas más importantes que atender. Pero, estaba seguro, hablaría sobre eso con él.

Algún día… que ninguno sabía entonces, pero nunca llegaría.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues, Gracias por leer~  
> En el recuerdo, Derek y Stiles tienen 12 y 7 años aproximadamente.  
> Y pues uno de mis headcanons es que Claudia y Talia eran grandes amigas antes de la enfermedad de la primera.  
> Por lo tanto Derek y Stiles se conocían de antes pero por los eventos traumáticos en sus vidas lo "olvidaron".  
> Y eso. Saludos  
> Si gustan hablar, quejarse o hacerme presión sobre mis trabajos: [Mi Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/Erzsebeth.77/posts/?ref=page_internal)


End file.
